Fluororubber molded products are excellent in chemical resistance, heat resistance, etc., and use, for example, as various tubes, diaphragm rubber, etc., in medical equipment, automobiles, etc., is being studied.
However, fluororubber molded products are inadequate in low temperature characteristics and especially in a low temperature range of not more than 10° C., there is an issue of large decrease of rubber elasticity.
For example, currently, the abovementioned parts made of conventional fluororubber cannot be used in medical equipment, for which there is a possibility of outdoor use in case of an emergency disaster, or in an automobile used in a cold district, etc.
To improve the low temperature characteristics of a fluororubber molded product, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-148902), it is proposed that a composition be prepared by blending a polyalkylene having an amino group in the molecule, and a crosslinking agent in a vinylidene fluoride based non-crosslinked fluororubber and the composition be molded and crosslinked to manufacture a fluororubber product.
In Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-10008) it is proposed that a composition be prepared by blending a liquid perfluoro compound and a precured base, respectively having specific molecular structures, and furthermore a filler and a crosslinking agent and the composition be molded and crosslinked to manufacture a fluororubber product.